1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to postal envelopes, and more particularly to a postal envelope form system that has both outgoing and return address information printed by an impact printer on both the outgoing and reply envelopes.
2. Description of Related Art
Although there are many self-mailer form arrangements, there is a need for a postal envelope form system that is versatile, and addresses the needs of the user and customer, the impact printer limitations and postal requirements of today and the foreseeable future.